


I love you, no homo

by Scarletmoon06



Category: Heaven Official’s Blessing
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Probably ooc, implied sex, ming yi is kinda dumb too, no beta we die, shi qingxuan is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletmoon06/pseuds/Scarletmoon06
Summary: Shi qingxuan finds a strange book in the heavens’ library filled with weird slang from a different time,He finds the phrase  “no homo” and an idea presents it’s self.
Relationships: Shī Qīngxuán/Míng Yí
Kudos: 15





	I love you, no homo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is in fact my very first completed fic, excuse any spelling mistakes if you find them and please do enjoy this monstrosity, also please keep in mind I did NOT complete the original novel yet and that’s why I put the “ooc” tag <3

It was a time of great celebration in the heavens, a grand festival was being held and to say that the wind master was excited was an understatement.

Shi Qingxuan was on his way to the grand library of the heavens, his brother sent him to find a specific book about cultures and stuff, he wasn’t really listening when Shi Wudu was talking about it.

With his fan in hand he was armed to face ling wen and her wrath, she has been very stressed lately because of the festival , the gods were too busy planning it and not doing their paperwork properly.

Shi Qingxuan found himself facing the huge library door that opened with just a simple push, walking in to find ling wen with mountains of books spread all around her.

“Umm, good morning ling wen, how have you been?” Shi Qingxuan hesitated with his greeting, hoping the goddess wouldn’t explode on him,

“Ah, lord wind master, I’ve been well thank you, how my I be of help?” Ling wen looked tired, probably not a good idea to bother her but shi Qingxuan was never a man of great ideas,

“Well my brother sent me to fetch that book he’s been wanting to borrow” he plastered a smile on his face, hopefully she’s in a good mood today,

“Oh yes, I’ll get it right away” ah yes, success.  
As the civil goddess went to find the book, the wind master explored the library with a curious gaze, looking at books upon books, he really couldn’t believe there are so many books in one library.

As the young wind master explored further, he came across a stack of dusty books in the back of the library, old, worn out books that looked like they haven’t been opened in centuries.

One book on top of the pile stood out as it was the only one open, it was filled with weird words and their definitions, it looked like it was from a totally different world!

“There you are lord wind master, I was looking for you” ling wen appeared behind him and handed him the book he was sent to get.

“Thank you ling wen, oh by the way, what’s this book right here” he gestured with his fan.

“Oh I’m not sure actually, at first I thought it was a Dictionary but there are too few words in it, I think it might be some sort of slang book, maybe from a different time?” She took a look at the open page, it was really one strange book.

“Well since it’s dusting here in the back, may I take it home with me?” He didn’t know why but something possessed him to take the book with him, a small voice saying that it will be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After borrowing a book for his brother and going home with a book of his own, he started reading said book over a cup of tea.

Some words were kind of interesting but, one in particular caught his eye.

“No homo is a phrase used as slang at the end of a sentence to assert the statement spoken by the speaker had no intentional homosexual implications” shi Qingxuan stared at the page with a blank expression, and an idea popped into his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Shi Qingxuan woke up early to go meet his best friend, MingYi is going to join him at the festival tomorrow, he wanted to tell him about the strange book he found and have a little laugh with his friend, though he’s probably going to do all the laughing himself.

He greeted heavenly officials on his way and finally made it to his friend, MingYi was sitting at a table enjoying a bowl of noodles, the wind master excitedly ran over to his friend and told him about the phrase he learned yesterday.

“So it’s not being a cut-sleeve if you say no homo at the end” shi Qingxuan explained, he got up to go himself a cup of wind and came back.

“Ming-Xiong! Ming-Xiong!” Shi Qingxuan flapped his arms around trying to get his friend’s attention, “ I love you no ho-“ he was cut off by a soft pair of lip pressed against his, a tingling sensation was left behind after the other let go, MingYi left without saying a word and shi qingxuan sat there with a pink face and started pouring some wine on the table instead of the cup.

What he didn’t know was that the same pink he had on his face, was painting his friend’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the festival was upon them and for the first time the wind master was nervous, he had agreed to go with MingYi together but after what happened yesterday? He was more than happy to just stay home, but the wind master not going to a party? People might think he was possessed!

He pulled himself together and made his way to the celebration, a large crowd was buzzing, laughter and food was everywhere, he could smell the sweet scent of wine in the air, he’s probably going to need a few drinks after tonight.

shi qingxuan made his way to the main section of the festival and there he spotted his friend,With his Own face decorated with the same red blush as yesterday, he decided to just act like nothing ever happened and just enjoy the festival with his best friend.

“Ming-Xiong! I’m glad you came! I was hoping to try all this food with you and maybe that delicious smelling wine too!” The wind master didn’t even let his friend finish speaking before dragging him to a food stall.

~~~~~~~~~

“Ming-Xiong please have a drink with me it’s sad to drink alone!” Shi qingxuan begged his friend to join him for once, he wasn’t expecting a yes, but he could at least try.

“Sure let’s go” the wind master stared at his friend dumbfounded but quickly started pulling him along excitedly.

The two sat down and had a drink, then two, then three, then both of them could be dubbed drunk at that point, shi qingxuan laid on MingYi lap, giggling all his worries away, you couldn’t really tell the other was drunk, but if you look close enough, you’ll see a pink blush covering his ears.

Without a word MingYi lifted the wind master off his lap and carried him bridal style into an inn not far from the festival, both men didn’t know how to put their feelings into words, so they put them into a passionate night instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

hours later shi qingxuan woke up with a pounding head and a sore back, the sun has not risen yet and the young wind master was confused, laying back down, memories of the previous night flowed in like a River, he looked to his left, and his face began to heat up.

He had done it, his friendship is ruined, his best friend is going to hate him.

Turning over, he stared at his friend’s back, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, he really couldn’t believe how stupid he can be.

Feeling a shift in the bed, MingYi wakes up to find shi qingxuan on the verge of tears, he panicked a little and turned around to face his friend.

“What’s wrong?” MingYi’s voice was soft, something shi qingxuan has never heard before, he stared at his friend for a moment, he had loved this man for a long time, he didn’t want to ruin anything between them.

“I’m sorry” he said in a broken voice, his eyes filled with heartache.

“Why are you sorry?” MingYi looked puzzled, lifting his hand to wipe friend’s cheek.

“Because I got you drunk and then we did that and now you’re going to hate me forever” the wind master said, choking back a sob.

“Why would I hate you? You do realize I took you to bed last night right? And besides I kissed you?” MingYi couldn’t believe shi qingxuan didn’t get his hints yet, he has loved this wind master for as long as he can remember, though he wasn’t planning to fall for him, but shi qingxuan is hard not to love.

“I love you shi qingxuan” those words rung through his mind like an old bell, setting off all kinds of alarms, all he was thinking about was getting himself to respond, he knew he was taking too long but he couldn’t help it!

“I-I love you too!” He almost screamed the last part out and started smiling like an idiot.

The two just continued to smile at each other, each one hoping this night doesn’t end, that this isn’t a dream, the two slept in each other’s arms, the soft moonlight covering them from the window.


End file.
